Thermoplastic resins are useful as materials for housings of electric/electronic products, interior/exterior materials for automobiles, and exterior materials for buildings due to lower specific gravity than glass or metal and good properties in terms of moldability and impact resistance. Particularly, with a trend toward larger and lighter electric/electronic products, plastic products manufactured using thermoplastic resins are rapidly replacing glass or metal products.
Recently, with reduction in thickness and weight of portable electronic products manufactured using a thermoplastic resin composition, the thermoplastic resin composition is required to secure both high impact strength and high rigidity in order to prevent damage to the products due to external impact or the like. However, there is a tradeoff between rigidity and impact resistance, causing a limitation in simultaneously realizing high rigidity and high impact resistance.
Although various inorganic or organic flame retardants have been used to improve flame retardancy of thermoplastic resin compositions, use of an excess of such flame retardants can cause deterioration in impact resistance.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition which has good properties in terms of impact resistance, rigidity, flame retardancy, and balance therebetween.